The Light At The End of The Tunnel
by TheGraceOfCastiel
Summary: When Clint Barton suddenly saves Alecia Petterson from her abusive stepfather, her life is transformed forever.
1. Chapter 1-Living Hell

**Hello!  
I'm uploading like crazy here at the moment. XD But I had to write this! It just popped into my head in the middle of the night and I wrote a bit of this down on my Ipod that night. So...Enjoy. The first chapter might be a little depressing but the story gets better along the way. I promise! **

**-Outcome5Cross **

**Chapter 1-Living Hell**

A hard slap at my cheek sent me stumbling back a couple steps away from him.

"You said you cleaned the place!" He shouted, advancing on me, his face full of anger.

"I-I did!" I gasped, my cheek still throbbing.

He narrowed his dark green eyes into a glare and I flinched. He was my stepfather.

My parents died when I was 18 and I've been living with my stepfather for three years. Everyday, he'd leave to go to work and I'd be home to clean the house or sit in the corner, bored. If he didn't approve of my cleaning job or if I did something wrong (which is almost anything,) he'd start to beat me with his hands.

"This isn't clean!" He shouted and grabbed me by my arm, pulling me up.

He dragged me into my room and threw me in, slamming the door behind him. I sat up; wiping tears away my face, with the back of my hand.

My room was a dull and colorless place. The walls were bare with no wallpaper or color. My bed was just an old mattress that lay on the empty floor, in the corner. The only source of light was a small lamp that sat on the ground next to my bed. There was a full-length mirror in the other corner of the room that was shattered and only had a couple shards of mirror still remaining.

I rubbed my aching check as I stood up and sat onto my bed. I buried my face in my hands and started to cry. I remembered receiving the news that my parents died in car crash. This was the only place for me to stay and my stepfather locked the doors and windows while he was gone, so I couldn't get out.

I stood up and walked over towards the shattered mirror. A slender girl with tan colored skin and a round face stared back to me. I blinked my dark blue eyes and my refection doing the same. I brushed a strained of my dark brown hair out of my face, watching my reflection as it did the same. A bruise was forming, where he had slapped me and I had several bruises on my arms, from him.

"Hey Alecia," My stepfather called from outside the door. "I'm going out to the casino tonight. Dinner's in the fridge."

"Alright." I answered and he unlocked the door, before leaving the house.

He goes to the casino every night and I'm left at the house to eat dinner, which was usually four drumsticks, rice, and green beans. I sighed and waited until he left before walking out my room. I didn't like people watching me when I ate. It just made me feel very uncomfortable. I walked out into the empty hallway, and towards the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and there was my dinner. Four drumsticks, rice, and green beans; the usual. I took the plate of food out and placed it onto the counter. I hopped onto the counter, next my dinner. I had to eat with my bare hands because he kept the silverware hidden somewhere and never let me use it. I sighed as I ate and began to wonder if I would be living my whole life like this.

I stared at the ceiling though the pitch darkness. I was lying on my bed, ready to sleep and very quiet. My cheek was still aching and so were my arms. I rolled onto my left side and rested my head on the hard pillow. I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

The sound of someone, opening the door, woke me up and my eyes opened. I groaned a bit, sleepily, while turning my body towards the door. I watched the shadow underneath the door, waiting to see if the person behind the door would open it, but the person passed by. I yawned before turning my body away again.

Then, a few minutes later, I heard the same sound of footsteps. I opened my eyes again, confused, but figured that it was just my stepfather pacing around the hallway, like he does every now and then. The footsteps stopped and I was growing anxious. I reached my hand under the pillow and grabbed the handle of the butter knife that I kept under my pillow, but never used it.

The door opened and the silhouette of a man, about 5'11" stepped in. My heart was beating really fast and my mind was racing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I bolted up, holding the butter knife in a stabbing grip.

**Okay. Well that's the first chapter! What do you guys think so far? Like I said before, the story gets better! I'll be updating as soon as I can. Please review and follow this story! **


	2. Chapter 2-Freedom

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing and following this story! It really means a lot ****to me. The second chapter didn't take me as long as I thought it would. I guess half of that reason was because I had a lot of spare time today (March 30, 2014) and the other half of that reason might have been that I had a lot of ideas on my mind. Thanks again fro reviewing and following!**

**-Outcome5Cross **

* * *

**Chapter 2-Freedom **

"Woah…Easy there." The man said, his voice firm, yet calm and confident. I stared at the stranger, unsure of what to make of him and after a moment, I lowered my weapon.

"What damage can a butter knife do?" He joked.

I didn't answer, for I was too nervous to say anything to the stranger. He backed away from me and gestured for me to stand up. I gulped as I obeyed and stood up.

"Why so nervous?" He asked, walking up to me.

"Well…You're a stranger!" I burst out. "And I shouldn't be trusting you!"  
"Are you alright…Alex?" He noticed the bruise on my cheek and running his fingers across it.

"Yes! I'm fine!" I snapped, jerking away from him. "That's not my name, anyway."

"Hey Hawkeye," A voice sounded from outside. "Where's that girl you were talking about?"

"Yeah, Cap." The man called, Hawkeye called back. "In here!"

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this." A female voice said, sounding really annoyed.

"Come on, Widow," Hawkeye smiled. "Lighten up."

A man, wearing a dark blue short sleeve t-shirt and a light brown leather jacket with dark blue jeans, walked into the room, a large circular metal object around his left arm. A slim woman with red curly hair followed him in. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a dark red t-shirt under the jacket.

"Where's the guy?" Hawkeye asked the woman.

"He's…ready for the police to take in. Captain, you'll handle the guy right?" She answered, before looking at 'Captain.'

"Yes. Hawkeye, lets go." He nodded and started to walk out of the room with the woman following.

Hawkeye started to walk out, but as soon as he saw that I wasn't following, he turned back around. "You coming?"

"Uh…"I paused.

"Or do you want to live here all alone?"

I quickly ran up to him and followed him out. The woman pulled my stepfather to his feet and shoved him out the front door. Captain was next to follow them out and Hawkeye followed right behind him. I walked to the edge of the doorway and stopped, admiring the outdoors.

"What's wrong?" Hawkeye asked, turning around.

"I-I just…haven't been outside…for a while." I answered, looking around, amazed.

"Well," He sighed. "Come on then."

I walked out of the doorway, shutting the door behind me, and walked down the brick steps. The fresh air was refreshing and it was very damp. It must have rained only hours before and there was some shallow puddles around the street. Hawkeye and I walked side-by-side and as one of the streetlights, shinned over him, I noticed how muscular he was.

His arms and broad shoulders were the first thing I noticed. He had dark brown hair and keen dark green eyes. He was wearing a navy blue long sleeve t-shirt and black jeans.

My heart was racing with excitement and from being out of that dreaded place I've stayed in for all those years.

"Where're we going?" I asked, looking at Hawkeye.

"I hope you're okay with heights and flying." He smirked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Who are you?" My stepfather asked woman.

"Shut up." She grumbled, tightening her hold on his shoulders.

As we neared town, Captain took my stepfather from the woman and started heading towards the police department. I followed Hawkeye and Widow through town and towards a small private airport. There, sitting on the runway, was a black jet with an eagle symbol that I didn't recognize. The rear of the jet unlatched and Hawkeye and Widow walked in. I followed them, awing at the inside of the jet.

"Agent Barton," A voice said from the cockpit. "I hope you didn't cause too much trouble."

"Maria, don't worry, darling, I didn't." Hawkeye answered, glancing at me.

Maria turned her head to face us and her brown eyes met mine. Her black hair was in a bun, to keep the strains of hair away from her face. Captain walked into the jet and the latch closed. I heard the sound of the engines starting up and the jet lifted into the air.

I couldn't believe that I was out of the house. That I was away from my stepfather and away from his cruel ways. But on the other hand, I had no idea where I was going or who these people were. But something inside of the me told me that I could trust them.

* * *

**There's more coming...a lots more, so keep reviewing and following! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3-The Dog Days Are Over

**Thank you so much for staying tuned to the story! I know its been a while since I last updated this story (and not to mention others.) But I've been so busy with the pile of studying before the two week Spring Break! So...thanks again and enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3-The Dogs Days Are Over**

I stood on the long walkway that stuck out from the Avengers Tower. The city lights were beautiful and seemed to light up the city in the darkness. I've always heard great things about New York City and I've always wanted to go. I couldn't actually believe that I was here, in New York City, staring at the lights of the city. The lights in the photos of New York, were nothing like the ones I was looking at now. They were brighter and clearer. "Hey Alex." A voice said behind me and I turned around.

"For the second time, that's not my name!" I snapped. "Its Alecia."

"Sorry, Alecia. Anyway…I got these for you." Hawkeye smirked, holding out a small pile of newly folded clothes.

"Oh…" I was slammed with a feeling of surprise by his sudden gesture of kindness. "Uh…Thanks. But I really can't take these…I'm fine, Hawkeye. Really."

"One, take them. Two, no need to call me by my codename anymore. Call me Clint."

"Uh…Okay…Thanks, Clint." I stuttered, taking the clothes.

"No problem."

Before he left, he glanced back at me, meeting my eyes, before walking off into the building. I stood there for a minute that felt like a couple hours. My mind was swimming with all of the events that occurred today and I couldn't seem to clear my mind. An image of his dark green eyes flashed in my mind and I sighed, shaking my head, slightly.

Once the image faded, I walked inside and walked into the room I was assigned. The lights automatically turned on as soon as I walked in and I shut the door behind me.

"Welcome Alecia," A British computer voice greeted. "I'm J.A.R.V.I.S, an artificial intelligence system created by Tony Stark, himself."

"That's so freaking cool!" I smiled as I plopped down on the bed.

"Thank you very much Alecia. I am very delighted to meet you," The voice said. "If there's anything you need, just ask. I'm here at your command."

"Alright. Thanks." I nodded.

After that, there was silence and I stood up from the bed. I changed into the new clothes and I was very surprised that they were the right fit. I glanced towards the desk, near the bed, and there was a small black jewelry box, sitting on the desk. I looked at it for a while trying to remember what it was and walked over.

I picked up the box and held it in my hand. I turned it over several times, trying to figure out how to open the box. Finally, I found the loop and gently pulled it upwards, opening the box. Inside was a silver chain necklace with a phoenix pendant hanging off of the chain. I found a note neatly folded inside the lid of the black box and took the note off. I unfolded the note and it read:

Alex,

I just got this while I was out. I hope you like it.

Clint

I smiled at the note and folded it, before placing it onto the desk. I took out the necklace and clasped it onto my neck. I ran my fingers over it and glanced down at it.

I never thought I actually belonged somewhere in the world. Ever since I was rescued from that dark living hell, I feel…alive! I feel as if I do have a place in the world; that I actually do belong in the world. It was as if, I had fallen into a dark tunnel and someone…pulled me out and into the light.

"Alecia," J.A.R.V.I.S said. "There's dinner downstairs."

"Okay. Thanks. I'm coming." I smiled, before setting the box down and running towards the door, which slid open.

I ran down the hallway and towards the elevator with a thousand 'Thank yous' to Clint and the rest of my rescuers.

* * *

**Title from _The Dogs Days Are Over_** **by ****Florence And The Machine.  
**


	4. Chapter 4-The Spark

**Hey guys, **

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in what seems like a million years. It seems that school work and high school applications got into the way. The Agents of SHIELD episode last night was JUST AMAZING! I am again, so sorry about not updating. I will try my best to continue updating starting...now. Enjoy! I promise it'll get better and better! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Two weeks later…**

Over the course of the two weeks, I found out that hero had their own…unique set of skills and personality. The billionaire, Tony Stark, was…a complete narcissist, but still a genius in his own way. The patriotic Steve Rodgers was…as you expect, loyal, probably too loyal, and he seems totally devoted to his country. Clint Barton was the prankster of the team, but he was so quite during meetings.

I seemed to like Natasha, who ended up being my personal trainer. She's…feisty and very independent.

Bruce barely talked and I rarely saw him, since he was inside his lab for most of the day. I only saw him usually once a day, wondering the halls and muttering random things to himself, which made no sense to my mind.

Anyway, Natasha would train me for seven hours, with a lunch break, snack break, and just water breaks each every weekday.

Due to this training, I had gotten stronger…much stronger.

I turned on the Bluetooth speaker system that I had brought from my room and wirelessly connected my phone to the speaker.

Sighing, I got into my fighting stance and narrowed my eyes at the punching bag in front of me. I held my feet shoulder-width apart and remembered the things that Natasha told me. I shifted my weight forward as I punched out, my arm fully extending. The bag swung slightly and I alternated fists, the bag swinging more and more.

The ghosting scorns of my abusive stepfather echoed throughout my mind as I punched the bag. Scenes flickered in front of my eyes and I could here the slap of his fists against my skin. That sounds overlapped with the sound of my parents. The drone of the sounds echoed throughout my head and I almost screamed.

I felt something stirring inside of me…something warm as I continued to punch the bag. I suddenly felt something hot forming around my hands and I stopped punching, glancing down at my hands.

The sight that greeted my eyes shook me to the core. There were small sparks flying around my hands.

I heard a sound from the rafters and I shut my hands, the sparks suddenly vanishing. I glanced behind me and saw Clint walking up to me. I hoped that he didn't see the sparks and I knew I needed to try and act…normal.

"Hey," I smiled, trying to act natural.

"You're looking very good. I'm impressed." He smiled.

"Why you don't trust Tasha, you're girlfriend?" I laughed before taking a sip of water.

He chuckled and I lowered the bottle from my lips.

"Come on. I want to teach you something." He said gently and I smiled before I unconnected my phone from the speaker system before following him.

* * *

**You guys know what to do: Review, follow, favorite, and share this story to keep the story going! Thanks! ~Outcome5Cross**


	5. Chapter 5-The Arrow

**Hey guys, **

**Yeah, its me. I haven't updated in a while, but at least I did. The new Mission Impossible: Rouge Nation trailer blew me away. It was great to see Brandt again. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the super short chapters too. :D **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I followed Clint into a shooting range and he picked up a training bow from the racks before grabbing a small quiver of arrows. He held the bow out to me and I looked up at him.

"Go ahead. Take it in your hands." He smiled kindly and I obeyed.

The bow was light in my hands as I held it. I ran my fingers across the bow and the bowstring, and I heard the sound of an arrow being taken out of the quiver.

"First thing's first," he said. "Hold the bow at your side, holding the bow with your left hand, since you're a righty."

I did so and he handed me the arrow. I held the arrow in my right hand twirled it around my fingers before glancing at the tip. It was blunt and I realized that it was a training arrow.

"The end of the arrow has a small clip to attach it to the bowstring, so slide the arrow's end into the bowstring and you should hear a soft click."

I nodded before sliding the arrow's end towards the bowstring and sure enough, there was a soft clicking sound.

"Good. Now raise the bow with your left hand and carefully pull the arrow back with your right hand, the arrow resting between your two fingers. Not your thumb. You should be strong enough now to fire a lightweight bow, but for now, you can work with a lightweight."

I managed a small smile before turning sideways, and raising the bow before pulling the bowstring back towards my cheek, the arrow between my two fingers. I narrowed my eyes and aimed the bow at the target before taking a deep breath. I took another deep breath before letting go of the bowstring. The arrow flew towards the target and just missed the target by an inch.

As I lowered the bow to see where the arrow had hit, I saw a small spark igniting on the end of the arrow. My eyes widened and the spark suddenly disappeared.

"Is something wrong?" Clint questioned as he saw my eyes grow wide and my shoulders tense.

"No." I quickly answered. "Everything's fine."

He nodded and smiled slightly. "With a bit more practice, you'll probably be as good as me."

"Tasha says that I'm already really good with a gun."

"And I thinks she believes that you'll be a damn good SHIELD agent."

I smiled and nodded. _I just hope she's right…_

* * *

**You guys know what to do now! Review, favorite and share! I will be updating as soon as I can. School has been weighting me down a lot since I'm trying to finish up the last couple months of my current grade. Thanks guys so much for the support. It means so much to me. ~Outcome5Cross **


End file.
